Eclipse (song)
"Eclipse" is the tenth and final track from British progressive rock band Pink Floyd's 1973 album, The Dark Side of the Moon. It was sung by Roger Waters, with harmonies by David Gilmour and Rick Wright. After Waters left the band, Gilmour sang the lead when performing live. This song was one of several to be considered for the band's "best of" album, Echoes: The Best of Pink Floyd. Composition This song serves as the album's end and features a loud, repetitive melody that builds up, then ends with a very quiet outro. When the main instrumentation ends at 1:30, the sound of a heartbeat from the first track, "Speak to Me", appears, which appears again in 9/8, and gradually fades to silence. Harmonically, the song consists of a repeating 4-bar chord progression: D, D/C, B♭maj7, and A7sus4 resolving to A7. The bass line is a descending tetrachord. David Gilmour recorded two tracks of rhythm guitar, playing arpeggios, one in open position, and one much higher, around the tenth fret. The lower-pitched guitar part includes the open G and E strings during the B♭maj7, resulting in an added sixth and a dissonant augmented fourth. The quartet of female backing singers vary their parts, rising in volume, and echoing some of Roger Waters' lyrics, as the piece builds in intensity. On the last repetition of the chord progression, the B♭maj7 leads directly to a climax on D major, resulting in a "brightening" effect (known as the Picardy third), as the aforementioned implication of D minor in the B♭maj7 chord shifts to the major.Pink Floyd: The Dark Side of the Moon 1973 Pink Floyd Music Publishers Ltd., London, England, (USA )Which One's Pink? An Analysis of the Concept Albums of Roger Waters & Pink Floyd by Philip Anthony Rose. Collector's Guide Publishing, Inc. Ontario, Canada. Waters wrote the lyrics on the road for the "Brain Damage" / "Eclipse" closing sequence as he felt the whole piece was "unfinished". The final words sung on the song and, indeed the album The Dark Side of the Moon, directs the listener, "and everything under the sun is in tune, but the sun is eclipsed by the moon." Waters explained the meaning of these words as well as the entire song by asserting: , 1987.}} The doorman of Abbey Road Studios, Gerry O'Driscoll, is heard speaking at 1:37, answering the question: "What is 'the dark side of the moon'?" with: "There is no dark side in the moon, really. Matter of fact, it's all dark. The only thing that makes it look light is the sun."The Making Of The Dark Side Of the Moon DVD''Inside Out''. Nick Mason. First edition, p.172 A section of an orchestral version of the Beatles song "Ticket to Ride" can be heard faintly at the very end of the recording. That was unintended: the music was playing in the background at Abbey Road when Gerry O'Driscoll was being recorded. This is not included on the 1983 Japanese Black Triangle CD issue of the album; the sound technicians copied one of the heartbeat samples, removed the orchestral "Ticket to Ride", repeatedly pasted the sample in and faded out the new outro. Usage On 10 March 2004, the song was used to wake the Mars probe Opportunity. It was chosen in recognition of the transit of the Martian moon Phobos. This is not the first time Pink Floyd has been played in outer space; Russian cosmonauts took and played an advance copy of Delicate Sound of Thunder aboard Soyuz TM-7, making it the first album played in space. The song was also used at the finale of the 2012 Summer Olympics opening ceremony in London called "And in the end", immediately following the lighting of the cauldron by the seven young athletes. The song was played as a fireworks display took place and images of famous Olympians were projected onto the screen, climaxing with a view of the Olympic rings over the earth from a balloon launched at the beginning of the ceremony. In The Sopranos episode "Mergers and Acquisitions", the song finishes when Tony Soprano wakes up from listening to all of The Dark Side of the Moon. Alternative and live versions *The song is featured on the Pulse CD and DVD and is sung by Gilmour instead of Waters as it was originally. *The version heard on the compilation album Works is about 30 seconds shorter, with much of the heartbeat removed. Like "Brain Damage", the song is presented in an alternate mix. *''In the Flesh – Live'' also features the track which is segued out of "Brain Damage". Personnel *Roger Waters – bass guitar, lead vocals *David Gilmour – electric guitars, backing vocals *Richard Wright – Hammond organ, backing vocals *Nick Mason – drums, bass drums, tape effects with: *Lesley Duncan – backing vocals *Doris Troy – backing vocals *Barry St. John – backing vocals *Liza Strike – backing vocals References ;Footnotes ;Citations External links * Category:1973 songs Category:Pink Floyd songs Category:Songs written by Roger Waters Category:Song recordings produced by David Gilmour Category:Song recordings produced by Roger Waters Category:Song recordings produced by Richard Wright (musician) Category:Song recordings produced by Nick Mason